


In the Aftermath

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Thace and Ulaz both survive the events of S2, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thulaz Week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Ulaz still has nightmares, even after being reunited with Thace.—Written for Thulaz Week Day 4 (Touch / Secret)





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> i flipped flopped what i was gonna do for this day, and the original thing ended up being too long so i was gonna finish it on time, so this was written instead :P

Ulaz awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed—he wasn’t certain if he had screamed or not, only that he was panting and shaking. It took him a moment to calm down and realize that he was safe. He was in the room that the paladins had provided for him following his survival of the fight with the ro-beast. However, the battle still lingered, in more ways than one. Lightly, his hand ghosted over what was left of his right arm, and he glanced down at his left leg, which was missing from the knee down.

The nightmare was nothing new to Ulaz. It was always the same. He was with Thace, talking about something—he could never remember what when he awoke—and Thace was smiling and laughing… _at ease_. Then, all at once, the base would begin shaking, panels falling to the floor as they came loose.

The only words he could remember before the scene shifted was Thace asking, “What’s going on?”

And then he was alone, looking around the smoldering remains of the Blade of Marmora base with one of Zarkon’s fleets baring down on him. He always recognized the bodies surrounding him, terror sinking into his gut— _no, no, no_ —Kolivan and Antok, covered in blood. There were even some of the younger initiates who had only just begun training, still fluffy with their lingering cub fur. The nightmares hadn’t changed much until he had joined the Paladins on their ship and become assimilated to their crew. Then, he had begun seeing their bodies as well. However, seeing Thace’s body—ears limp, expression and eyes blank—was what startled him awake.

Ulaz was still shaking when he glanced to his side. Thace lay there, turned away from him, and Ulaz’s ears perked as he listened for the soft sound of Thace’s breathing. Thace’s nicked ear twitched in his sleep and Ulaz could just barely make out the heavy burn scarring that Thace now had on his shoulder, up his neck, and across one side of his face.

He let out a heavy breath as his shoulders relaxed—still, he found it difficult to be completely calm. It had been weeks since they had been reunited, since he had witnessed the explosion that had almost taken Thace from him. But everything was _supposed_ to be fine now, and yet Ulaz still had nightmares of the worse case scenarios—ones where he had failed to protect not just Thace, but the rest of the Blade and the Paladins as well.

His gaze fell to his blade, which sat on the table beside the bed. It was within reach so that he could grab it if he ever needed to defend himself. It wouldn’t have done him much good—he couldn’t even walk on his own anymore unless he had put on his prosthetic. His blade sat there more to lessen his anxiety than anything. A bitter, heavy feeling sank into the pit of his stomach and refused to leave. He felt like he was about to be sick where he sat, and a shiver ran up his spine. However, he took another deep breath and settled back down.

He felt Thace shift beside him. A moment later, Thace leaned over him, eyes glowing in the darkness of their room.

“Are you alright?” Thace asked, ears twitching. “Your breathing is off.”

Ulaz nodded, even though his heart still hammered in his chest. “Sorry if I woke you. I’m fine now, you can go back to sleep…”

Thace blinked, and then tilted his head to the side, ears shifting back against the sides of his head. “You had that nightmare again, didn’t you?”

“Thace, I’m _fine_ —”

Thace’s eyes narrowed, and Ulaz could just barely make out his frown in the darkness. “Like the Void you’re fine…” he muttered, not moving from his spot. After a moment, though, his gaze softened, and he sighed.

Ulaz didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he reached up, lightly running his fingers along the heavy burn scars that marred the left side of Thace’s face. He started slightly at the contact, not having seen Ulaz’s touch coming from the side. But after a moment, he relaxed, leaning into Ulaz’s hand. A soft purr rose in the back of Thace’s throat, and Ulaz felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

“Do you think this will get easier?” Ulaz asked as his hand drifted upwards, behind what remained of Thace’s ear. He didn’t bother to elaborate, feeling it was unnecessary—there was little else he could be talking about beside the nightmares or growing accustomed to his lack of mobility without some kind of aid.

“I think it will…” Thace said. His ear twitched at the new attention that was being paid to it, and his eyes closed as he nudged back against Ulaz’s hand. “I’m here, though… so if you ever need to talk…” he trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence.

Ulaz appreciated the gesture, regardless. He pushed himself up onto the stump of his elbow, guiding Thace closer by his chin, and kissed him for a brief moment. Then, he rested their foreheads together, still holding Thace’s chin in his hand. Thace smiled, still purring softly as their noses brushed together.

It was nothing short of a miracle that either of them had managed to survive their brushes with death… but Ulaz had thanked the stars everyday since their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
